Don't Touch The Hair
by laknight11
Summary: Boys will never understand that when it comes to girl's hair, you just don't touch it. Even without knowing the consequences, they should know that purposefully messing up hairstyles will not be taken lightly. Poor Lucy never saw them coming. *T for some cursing. Squint to see the romance.*


**Sooo, I was talking to one of my friends while I was working on my other stories and we got on the subject of hair. Let's just say that this idea came to mind and just wouldn't leave until I wrote it down, I even took some of our conversation and put it in here. I have two brothers and a dad who just don't understand that they do not touch the hair when it's styled. It's a no go, but no matter how much I tell them, they continue to do what they want. Ugh, boys.**

 **Disclaimer: No owny for me. Nor the picture.**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild on what seemed to be a regular day, the only thing being different was that her hair was in a messy bun instead of the regular side ribbon she wore most of the time. She had decided that she would try out this new hair style just for the heck of it, and it might be better during missions so her usual loose hair wouldn't fly into her face while fighting.

As Lucy was walking to the bar though, she wondered if it was truly worth all the trouble to put her hair up in a bun when her usual hairstyle just called for her to pull her hair to the side and tie a ribbon around it. That morning when trying to put up her hair, she could have sworn she had taken it down only to put it back up again more than twenty times just to get the right messy look to it. But the results were just what she was looking for, the messy factor made it look cute with her bangs loose and falling to the side of her face.

Finally reaching the bar, she sat down and called for Mira, once over she ordered her routine morning strawberry smoothie and sat back, content to relax before Natsu came over demanding they go on some mission with the rest of the team. She came back to herself when Mira arrived with her smoothie and set it in front of her, with Lucy mumbling a 'thank you' around the straw in her mouth.

Mira leaned on the bar and smiled at the celestial mage. "I have to say, Lucy, I love your hair like that. I don't believe I have seen your hair up in a bun before."

Lucy looked up front enjoying her drink and smiled back at the motherly barmaid, "I usually only put it up like this for baths, but thought to try it out and see if it's better when on missions. I'm sure Natsu has a mission picked out for us already and will be dragging us all away soon." A small laugh escaped her lips when she heard the said fire mage start up one of his many guild brawls by having a name calling match with Gray. "But I'm not sure if it's worth it when it takes so long to get the bun to look just right." She watched as Mira nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a slightly cold arm was draped across Lucy's shoulders along with a shirtless torso leaning against her side, "hey Lucy, how are you doing today?" Gray said, while also reaching over to grab her smoothie and take a sip.

Allowing him to get away with trying her smoothie, Lucy calmly took it back before turning and smiling brightly at him, "Good morning Gray, I'm good! Has Natsu mentioned a mission yet?" A darkening aura had the blonde turning towards the barmaid to see a gleam sparking in her eyes as she pointedly looked at the arm casually draped across her shoulders. Immediately she tensed up, "Gray, why don't you sit in the barstool beside me?"

Not noticing Mira and the obvious matchmaking mode she had switched into, Gray slid onto the stool but kept his arm on the back of Lucy's chair. The celestial mage only sighed and decided to give up, if Mira tried anything, she could easily lock herself in her apartment for a few days to wait for the storm to blow over and for Mira to forget her plans.

"Nothing yet, but we can go pick one before he does if you want." His nonchalant response only seemed to further Mira's downward spiral into her matchmaking ways when he mentioned the word 'we' in that one sentence.

Lucy cringed away but before she could respond, a blue fur ball came flying towards her and stopped near her head. "Neh, Lucy, why do you have a nest on your head?"

A tic mark formed on Lucy's forehead, "it's a bun you damn cat. Not a nest."

"Really? Because a bird could easily make it a nest."

As Happy continued to talk a paw slowly moved towards her head, more specifically her hair, but before he could do anything, Lucy quickly caught his offending appendage and brought him to face her. "You do not touch it, you hear me?" She glared at the cat to get her point across until Happy nodded his head with an 'aye' following. She let him go and he quickly flew off to find Natsu mumbling about 'scary Lucy' coming out.

Shaking her head she turned back to see that Mira went to attend to other customers and that Gray was giving her an odd look. "What?"

Gray glanced back to where Happy was, noting how the cat was now perched on Natsu's shoulder and whispering something to him while occasionally looking back to Lucy with an evil glint in his eye, before looking back at her and responding, "why is it so important not to touch your hair today? It looks like it's already messed up."

A strangled noise sounded from the back of Lucy's throat, "boy's will never understand," she was about to explain further after seeing Gray expression when she saw Levy walking past. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the back of her friends dress, ignoring the surprised squeak the blunette let out and deposited her on the bar stool on the side Gray wasn't occupying.

"Lu-chan! What-"

"Levy, what does my hair look like?" Lucy said, not letting Levy ask what was wrong.

The girl paused, and took the time to look at her blonde friend, Gray's confused expression, and then the messy bun on top of Lucy's head. Her mind went through the multiple possibilities of why Lucy would ask a random question and quickly came to the conclusion that it had something to do with boy's never understanding the importance of girl's hair. "It looks like a perfect messy bun. And it's really cute, by the way! It must have taken awhile to get it like that, am I right?" She saw smile that broke across Lucy's face and knew her friend was grateful she seemed to understand.

But before Lucy could get into the discussion about hair with Levy, Gray cut in, "wait, wait, wait, that bun took a while to do? But it's messy!"

The two girls released matching exasperated sighs. Boys will never understand.

"It should be a universally known thing that when it comes to girl's hair, boys should really learn why it's important to girls. Like for one, you do NOT touch it when it is in a bun. Messy or not." Lucy started to explain.

Levy picked up from where Lucy left off, "Seriously! Buns are not a play toy for gross man hands!"

"Honestly, even if it looks like a messy bun, it is carefully constructed and usually taken down and put back up multiple times just to get the right messiness! That's what I had to do to get my hair at least," Lucy grumbled the last part. "There should be a law against it, if a guy messes up a girl's hairstyle then the girl can sue them or something…"

"We should write the counsel about that," Levy mumbled, cupping her chin in one hand while she thought of the possibility of such a law coming out, "I would be a rich woman if I could sue the amount of guys that have messed up my hair. Like Gajeel," Levy growled the name of the iron dragon slayer and turned to glare at the shady corner the man sat at. Said man looked up with a bolt hanging from his mouth to glace at Levy when he heard his name, only to shudder at the glare the petite woman was giving him. He quickly looked back down as is nothing happened, and continued to eat his iron meal, ignoring the questioning glance Lily gave him.

Lucy gave her friend an understanding pat on her shoulder, "Me too, Levy, me too. The male kind will just never understand."

Gray assumed he was almost entirely forgotten during the girls rant about hair, he still didn't understand, but decided not to get involved to voice his opinion in hopes to not get on their bad side. They seemed oddly serious about getting a law passed so it being illegal to harass a girl's hair.

As Gray continued to mull over the importance hair was to the female population, a pink flash caught his eye and he looked behind an oblivious Lucy to see Natsu leaping and ducking behind tables with his scarf covering all but his eyes on his head. Happy was following close behind and both seemed to be holding up a gun-like shaped hand, holding the pointer finger of this other hand in his curled fingers. The most amusing part of the ridiculous display was that they were dead set on getting closer to Lucy specifically. While also whispering 'nin, nin' every few seconds.

Gray could only assume what they were going to do with this ninja act, but guessed that it had something to with Lucy's hair after she threatened Happy. The part of his mind that told Gray to look out for his comrades made him think that he should probably warn the fire mage against trying any funny business when it came dealing with girl's hair after learning how sensitive they were with it being touched. But then again, the larger part of his mind, that loved seeing his frienemy and longtime rival have his plans turn backfire on him held him back to watch Natsu deal with Lucy after the assault he was about to do.

And Gray was not disappointed in the least.

The guild had quieted down slightly when the mages started to notice Happy and Natsu trying to look inconspicuous, wondering what absurd plan the two were playing out now, only to become amused when their favorite celestial mage seemed to be to victim today.

Without further ado, when the two were close enough, Natsu jumped up and yelled out, "Happy, flying ninja attack, go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy quickly dive bombed a startled Lucy, who turned around when Natsu yelled, and quickly attached himself to her head, effectively covering her eyes as he held on for dear life. "Natsu, go!"

"Yosh!" Diving in right after the blue cat, he produced what looked to be egged shaped rocks and started pressing them into Lucy's bun. As soon as he was finished Happy released the shocked girl and grabbed Natsu to fly him up to the guilds rafters. After the odd attack the guild went silent to look between the duo and Lucy.

Lucy slowly reached up to her hair and felt around, immediately noting how loose her bun became and the hard objects in her hair, she pulled them out to discover that they were rocks. She was still too shocked from the attack and her mind refused to comprehend what just took place.

That is, until Happy started to snicker and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "see, Natsu? Doesn't it look like a birds nest?"

"You're right Happy! Yo, Lucy, put those rocks back in, a bird might actually think to nest in your hair, that would be so cool!" Natsu's signature wide grin made an appearance to the girl below him that was steadily growing more aggravated.

That was the last straw for her, Lucy quickly whipped out of her chair and unlatched her whip from her belt and channeled her magic into it so it could grow into its water like form. She snapped it to the side, but lashed out just as Happy and Natsu paled and tried to move out of range. It quickly wrapped around the two and she yanked it back down and in turn slammed the two partners in crime to the ground, "you damned cat, I told you not to touch my hair! And Natsu, you should know not to touch a girl's hair while it's in a bun!"

"But it only looks like a tumor on your head if there's no rocks in it to make it look like a nest," Happy groaned out.

"ARGH!" Lucy yelled, and ran towards the two. Before they could try to get out of the whips grip, Lucy yelled out her ever famous 'Lucy Kick!' and sent both Natsu and Happy up and through the roof of the guild and watched satisfactorily as they disappeared from sight. "Never mess with a girl's hair while it's styled." She growled out, and looked at a few men staring wide eyed at her. Every girl and woman in the guild just looked on with understanding, and took on the responsibility of trying to explain to the men around them the importance of not touching styled hair.

Lucy walked back to the bar and happily accepted another strawberry smoothie from Mira as a pick-me-up for her hair being messed up. She sent one last glare to Gray who only put up his hands.

"I won't say that I understand, but trust me when I say I won't ever touch your hair without your permission first!" Gray exclaimed, relieved when Lucy nodded in approval.

"Thanks Gray!" Lucy quickly hugged the ice mage and pecked him on the cheek to show her appreciation, unfortunately forgetting the bar maid that was still standing on the other of the bar. "C'mon Levy! I have to go fix my hair again and I can call out Cancer to do it this time, I'm sure he will love doing your hair too!" Levy squealed and left with the blonde, an offer for Cancer to do her hair too much to resist.

"Wait, Lucy!" Gray called out to the girls walking through the guild that was back to normal, "what about doing a mission today?"

Lucy turned to look over her shoulder, some of her dark mood coming back, "Natsu needs time to think about what he has done. I'm not going anywhere with him today." That said, she linked arms with a smiling Levy and proceeded to walk through the guild doors.

Gray slumped back into his seat in defeat.

Mira leaned over and patted his shoulder, "don't worry Gray, us girls don't really believe that guys will ever truly understand." Then she turned and went back to her duties of serving other mages, all while thinking about blonde hair, blue eyed babies.

* * *

 **And this is what my mind came up with. My friend and I talked about a court case where a man being sued by a girl who had her hair messed up by him, and if there was a female judge that she would immediately approve and try to comfort the girl. It would be hilarious.**

 **Please review, I love hearing from you all on what you think, even if you want to tell me how bad it is, it just makes me want to work harder next time to come out with something that pleases everybody!**


End file.
